There are many needs in the electronics industry for broadband high power amplifiers. Many broadband high power amplifiers employ high frequency planar triodes as the active device. Such amplifiers have excellent resistance to intermodulation distortion and harmonics since the basic device (the high frequency planar triode) is an extremely linear device. It has been found, however, that the efficiency of such amplifiers is very low.
Higher efficiency broadband high power amplifiers have been built employing the interconnection of a multiplicity of semi-conductor amplifying devices. It has been found, however, that the basic semi-conductor devices are not nearly as linear as the high frequency planar triode and therefore a high degree of intermodulation distortion and harmonic generation results.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved high power, high frequency amplifier.
It is another object of this invention to provide a high power, high frequency amplifier with a high degree of efficiency and a low susceptability to intermodulation distortion and harmonic generation.